Haunted
Have you ever felt you were being watched when no one was around? Well, I know why. But the answer won't settle you. I was a young trainer, no more than 12. I had nearly just began my journey. With my chameleon, pidgeotto, and beedrill, I felt pretty confident. I had really bonded with my Pokémon. I felt like they truely cared for me, and I cared for them. We felt as tough as we could be, we could beat nearly any trainer we came across. I didn't want to evolve my chameleon, because we were perfect the way we were. I made my way to lavender town. I had heard the tales of how red had defeated team rocket there, and freed the marowak who haunted the tower. I also heard you could catch ghost pokemon in the tower. They seemed pretty powerful, so I wanted to catch onel I tried entering the tower, but my pokemon, they seemed worried. I eventually convinced them there was nothing to worry about. I have a sliph scope, so we can see they are just pokemon. But, something still made them on edge. After we healed in the Pokémon center, we entered the pokemon tower. It felt cold, and the presence of death was so overwhelming. (Its a graveyard, duh.) But we kept going. Going up the stairs and walking past all the graves, it made us all feel jumpy. Maybe, I thought, that this was wrong. Maybe we should leave their souls to rest. But like a fool, I didn't stop. By the third floor, I finally encountered a ghost. A gastly,it was. Not bad, but I could do better. So I kept going. Walkingf and walking, in a spiral that seemed endless, gettingreachedin a maze of tombstones. I kept going up and up, until I had reached the 6th floor. Finally, something different than a gastly. It was a haunter. I wanted to catch it, but I realized I made a horrific mistake:I was out of pokeballs. With no pokeballs, I would have to battle it until it fainted. So, I used charmeleon first. But, his attacks weren't doing anything, this haunter was too powerful for it. So, I sent out pidgeotto, and the same results. My last resort, beedrill, managed some damage, but was no match for haunter. And this was when I started to fear for my life. With my pokemon weak, I tried to flee, but haunter seemed to hypnotize me, I couldn't leave. The haunter came closer and closer, my pokemon tried to protect me, but they were no match for haunter. As he came up to me, he slowly licked me, and I could feel the life being drained from me. I felt cold, like ice, I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't suffocating. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, but I was in pain. His lick made me shake. Shaking and shaking, without rest. My pokemon stayed by my side, unable to help. I layer there for hours, shaking and shaking painfully, until, I could finally feel myself letting go. It was an unbearable pain, but it was forgotten once It ended. But, I wasn't rising to heaven as I always dreamed. I was purple. A purple and black cloud. I had turned into a ghost pokemon. I was Haunted. Category:Pokemon Category:Real life haunting Category:In-world Category:In-game